


Exploratory

by LadyNightbird



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lots of Touching, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, just some real sweet android girls experimenting with what they like, mild domme/sub, namely 2b being a bit of a bottom, some slight exploration of sexual roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightbird/pseuds/LadyNightbird
Summary: There's no better way to learn what your girlfriend likes than to find out firsthand. With time alone, and nowhere to be, 2B and 6O experiment.





	Exploratory

There was an ironic calm to this that crossed 2B’s mind, knelt simply, starkly vulnerable, without her uniform or visor to cover her. She was to keep her hands folded on her lap, spine straight, eyes turned up, and there was nowhere else she’d rather be looking. Soft, warm fingers traced her jawline, appraising and adoring, thumb rubbing gentle circles over synthetic skin, and 6O’s fond smile, obscured behind her veil, was still enough to light her pretty blue eyes with affection. She was by contrast still clothed, spare her usual gloves. That was mutually, quietly appreciated by 2B. She had no clue, or care, as to why the slight difference in touch between glove and skin mattered so much, simply that she enjoyed the feeling of her Operator’s hands on her without barriers. Leave the ‘why’s to S units, to Operators, those with more sense of curiosity built into them. 

Perhaps that calm came from the way 6O took her time touching, sensation trailing from 2B’s jaw to her hair, where it tumbled silken silver between her Operator’s fingers. There was no rush, no conversation to stumble through, just this slow and gentle routine between them. When 6O spoke it was to murmur a quiet “Beautiful, 2B,” without expectation of an answer, and that too suited 2B, to be quiet and feel instead. That touch wandered with 6O’s whim, stroking hair and brow and the curve of the lower lip, that tempting softness. It was worshipful, adoring, a little hesitant with the newness of this. Only recently had they explored this way- it was still new enough that they were learning what was acceptable and what was begged for given enough desperation. 2B had taken control at first, so this was 6O’s request. Sit still, and simply enjoy. 2B had thought it would be far harder than it was, but she was rather enthralled by the feeling of being watched, wanted, picked apart as though in research. And it wasn’t invasive as she’d expected, she didn’t feel  _ scrutinized _ persay. Rather, committed to memory, filed away as art, like the desert rose. She had envied that flower, foolish as it sounded, for how 6O had looked at it, memorizing every petal-edge. It was as good as she had imagined in her fantasies to be treated the same.

6O paused on the brink of speech for a moment, lips parted and a hesitant breath in her throat. “2B,” she whispered at last, “come kiss me, please.” Broken by her own limits on touch, it seemed. The eagerness with which she received 2B in her arms was enough to warrant forgiveness, wrapping vice-tight around 2B’s shoulders as she was lifted from her seat and placed on her partner’s bare lap as she took the same chair, straddling against her core, against the heat and solidity of 2B. Her veil was gently pulled from her, fluttered softly to the floor, and was forgotten as she desperately leaned into a kiss. Where 2B had at first been stone-like in their kisses, she had learned. She was softer now, falling open at a touch, welcoming 6O in with a moan soft enough to mistake for a simple exhalation. 

“Permission…” 2B drew a shivery breath, blinking almost mutely as she sorted through the jumble of warnings, alerts, orders in her head. Pseudo-endocrine levels heightened, return to optimal levels- unable to achieve- return to functional range- unable to achieve. “Permission to... disrobe you?”

6O giggled and 2B stumbled over herself mentally to commit that to her memory banks. The warmth of closeness, the sound, the way the skin around her eyes crinkled with joy. Utterly beautiful. “That’s so professional!” 

“It’s the simplest way to ask.” 2B raised an eyebrow. “How else would I ask you?”

6O  _ tsked _ without any real judgement. “I know 2B, efficiency, efficiency. Maybe next time you can ask me like you’re  _ not  _ asking the Commander permission to leave a boring assembly.” She smiled though, and leaned in to whisper, “But yes, permission granted. But  _ slow. _ ” She took a seat on the edge of her bed a few paces away, and 2B followed obediently, and eagerly knelt once more.

Ah. The bane of 2B’s existence: the Operator uniform. There were clasps… somewhere. 6O had showed her where before, but she had been thoroughly distracted. Too much so to commit it to memory.  _ Damn it.  _ Well, there are few places better in any situation to start than the bottom, 2B reasoned, and she ran a reverent hand along the smooth faux leather of thigh high boots. Her fingertips caught a zipper, pulled down slow as she kept her eyes on 6O’s own. They were half lidded with lust, smoldering low. Good so far. The fine lace leggings beneath were softer than they looked, full of swirling stitched designs, and 2B made herself comfortable at her Operator's lap. Strokes where lace gave way to delicate skin, ticklish along her inner thighs til 6O giggled aloud and grabbed 2B’s hands. 

“Tease!” she gasped with laughter. She pulled 2B’s hands to her lips and kissed the knuckles, keenly aware of how 2B froze at the simple gesture of affection, para-blush spreading across her cheeks. 6O grinned, leaned in closer, and pecked 2B’s nose with a quick kiss. “Gods, you’re cute.” Before 2B could respond indignantly 6O pulled her close by their linked hands, setting 2B’s fingers at the clasp of her dress, hidden in a fold of cloth at the spine. “Here.”

That was good enough of an order for her. The bodice of her uniform was shorn from 6O far faster than 2B’s formerly worshipful pace had been, and with it went the lace underneath. 2B moved quickly, efficiently, elegantly in her need (or was it fair to call it desperation?). As soon as 6O was bare she pressed close against her, one knee on the bed to let her hover over her Operator in an embrace, an arm each for balancing 6O across the shoulders and for roaming her exposed skin, the softness and yield of her breast, the ridges of ribs.This was familiar territory- 2B was used to taking charge, and judging by the way 6O arched her spine to get that last inch closer she was more than happy to let her.

“ _ 2B, _ ” she whispered breathlessly, adoringly, into platinum hair where she turned her head, desperate for a little more closeness, for the scent of her lover to be ever-more present. There was no satisfying that craving, no matter how close they got- even entwined entirely, they would yearn for it to continue on forever. A shaking hand caught 2B by the chin and pulled her in for a kiss, searing and deep and intense. 2B gasped for real this time, audibly whined for breath she didn’t need to take, dove back in to nip softly at a plush bottom lip and savor in 6O’s delighted shiver. The atmosphere was heady and intoxicating, both androids throwing off heat as their systems flirted with overdrive. 

2B pulled a breath’s distance away at last, flashing a regulation command to her respiratory system to calm her breathing. It didn’t help much. “Apologies. I disregarded your command to go slowly.”

6O shook her head quickly, still looking rather dazed. “No, no, no. That was, oh wow.” She laughed giddily. “You’re getting better at this.”

“It is imperative that I perform well in all skill sets.” The upward turn of the corner of her lips made it clear she was only half serious. “What do you want to do now?”

6O blushed, guiding 2B with a hand on her shoulder, turning her to lay back on the bed. She settled between 2B’s thighs, pressing a kiss to the inside of one. “You’ve always been pleasing me when we do this. Let me try?”

2B nodded slowly, resting on her elbows to stay propped up. “If you want.” She watched with such keen interest that 6O blushed harder, avoiding her curious pale gaze as she set to work. The first strokes of her tongue were short, clumsy, exploratory. Unpracticed, she alternated between strategies and rhythms, searching for what worked. A long, smooth stroke that made her breath hitch as she finally got to taste 2B, hot and wet and indescribable. 2B hissed in a breath, fingers tangling into 6O’s blankets, anchoring herself. “Good.” Short, to the point, voice tense. 

Emboldened, 6O pressed closer, paying careful attention to 2B’s reactions as each move pulled a new one from her. Tight circles around her clit made her jerk as though startled, a whine sharp on her inhale. Longer and slower strokes through heat and silken wet brought one hand to rest in 6O’s hair, falling out of its braids, trailing soft on bare skin. Time passed beyond them, their circuits firing in staccato, unaware of its passage. There was only this, fingers pressing deep into synthetic flesh in exploration, words whispered to direct and praise. 

2B’s legs dragged 6O in closer, shivering with stimulus and clenching tight around her, and the most warning 6O got before 2B peaked was a barely-there gasp of her name. “ _ Gods, 6O, _ ” she whispered, a desperate pitch and keen to her voice, and she rolled her hips against the eager tongue and hand of her Operator. Heat roiled and clenched around 6O’s fingers, and she stroked with gentle fervor, keeping those pulses of synthetic muscle going until 2B sank back against the blankets with the stilling of her body. She shivered, overstimulated, when 6O drew her fingers back, slick and warm and sore. 

6O took only a minute to clean herself up, far more eager to lay alongside 2B and hold her. Her partner lay limp, pale eyes closed, but was quick to accept 6O into her arms when it was offered. “How was that?” 6O asked, running a hand through platinum hair to lay it back flat- it had gotten tangled from moving so much. “I’ve never done that before and I hope it was good and-”

“Shhh.” 2B reached out a hand to her closer, head resting against her chest. “Yes. It was more than adequate.” She was solid and warm, and smelled a little of Earth when 6O curled into her. Like the grass, what 6O imagined sunlight must smell like, the closest she could get to the world they were working to reclaim. “Thank you.”

6O giggled against her skin. “2B, I’m pretty sure you don’t thank people after you do this. It’s not a favor.”

2B gave a soft “Hmm,” in answer, resting her chin on 6O’s hair. One hand found the edge of the blanket and pulled it over them, cementing the closeness, they way they were intertwined. She didn’t need to say more, really. She closed her eyes again, and they held each other close, and stayed that way.


End file.
